Notre Destin
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Parce qu'un jour, nous ne serons plus frères... OS


**Premier OS. Première fic extra-KARA. Première fic THORKI.**

**Je sais pas comment ça m'est venu. Peut-être le pressentiment que l'alliance Thor/Loki tournera court dans _The Dark World_. Enfin, aucun spoiler, juste une intuition de fangirl.**

**Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement fort - donc d'extrêmement tragique - dans la relation Thor/Loki. Je me devais de l'exploiter et je le referai probablement encore.**

**Je conseillerai la musique _"Two Brothers" _de Anne Dudley de la bande-originale de "_American History X"._**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**One-Shot**

_Notre destin..._

* * *

**C**ette fois-ci, tu es venu me chercher.

A l'autre bout de l'univers, tu es venu et tu m'as appeler_ mon frère_. Puis tu m'as ramené.

Qu'espères-tu ? Que nous oublierons et redeviendrons ce que nous étions il y a des siècles : deux frères ? Ne comprends-tu pas, Thor ? Nous ne pouvons _plus_ être frères.

Cela ne servira à rien de me ramener, de m'enfermer, d'essayer de me sauver. Je ferai fondre les barreaux de ma cage par me paroles, je subtiliserai la clé de ma cellule par mes tours, je te poignarderai dans le dos par mes fourbries.

Tu ne cesseras de te demander pourquoi agir ainsi, pourquoi avoir changé, pourquoi avoir sombré dans la folie. Ce n'est pas de la folie, Thor, c'est de la Malice. Je n'ai pas changé : je _suis _Loki, dieu de la Malice. J'agis ainsi parce que c'est malicieux. Je suis né pour ça, j'ai été choisi par Odin pour ça, j'ai été élevé pour ça. Je suis devenu ton frère pour ça.

Ce n'était qu'un rôle dans une comédie, un jeu de masque... Si vrai, si facile, si beau que j'en suis venue à souhaiter que ce mensonge devienne réalité. Mais mon masque s'est fissuré. Je l'ai définitivement laissé tombé le jour où j'ai sauté de ce pont. A ce moment-là, j'espérai tant te quitter, mon frère.

Mais tu es revenu me chercher avec ton masque de grand frère protecteur. Parce que tu es idiot, Thor. Le plus gros idiot que les Neuf Royaumes n'aient jamais porté. Alors si tu ne comprends pas que nous ne sommes plus frères, je te le ferai comprendre.

Je m'enfuirai. Je t'affronterai. Je te tromperai. Je te trahirai. Je te mentirai. Je te blesserai. Je te poignarderai. Je te frapperai encore et toujours, de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

Avec mes ruses, mes trahisons, mes mensonges, j'attaquerai ton coeur, je volerai ton masque et j'empoisonnerai l'amour que tu me portes _- ça fera mal, dieu de la Foudre. j'espère que tu auras mal -_. Je le briserai, le ferai voler en éclat, je le réduirai en cendre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un jour, les histoires, les légendes, les mythes m'amèneront à devenir le dieu du Chaos et qu'un tel dieu ne peut se permettre d'être aimé. D'avoir un frère.

...

Mais j'ai peur, Thor...

J'ai peur de ce jour où tu cesseras de m'appeler _mon frère_ et de me considérer comme tel. Je redoute ce jour où tu ne viendras plus me chercher.

Je sais qu'il existera, qu'il viendra nous séparer - définitivement. Il nous guette. Ni ton amour, ni ta fraternité envers ton pauvre petit frère ne pourront le tenir éloigner éternellement.

Ce n'est pas une peur irrationnelle, une terreur enfantine, une ombre invisible sur le mur de ma chambre ou un démon rôdant dans mes rêves pour me réveiller en sursaut et en pleurs.

_C'est notre destin !_

Parce que tu es Asgardien, moi Jotun.

Parce que tu es prince et moi bouffon.

Parce que tu es guerrier et moi magicien.

Parce que tu es tonnerre et moi vent.

Parce que tu brave et moi fourbe.

Parce que tu es loyal et moi menteur.

Parce que tu es le bon et moi le mauvais.

Parce que tu es lumière et moi ombre.

Parce que tu es Thor et moi Loki, un jour, nous cesserons d'être frères...

* * *

******Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**Lisez bien !**

**SkyA.**


End file.
